Who Was Drew Lipsky?
by donki-shouben
Summary: Kim's relentless search for the 'missing' Dr. Drakken causes friction between her and Ron. Plus, her investigation calls into question Drakken's true nature. So how did he come to be?
1. Chapter 1 Ye Olde Evil Lair

Greetings once more, dear reader. I am your narrator, the Lurker: What happened to the angry mob that was chasing me in our previous installment? A mystery, to be revealed at the conclusion of our current tale. Kim also faced a mystery. In Book One of The Last Kim Possible Story, _Trial By Furry_, Kim learned the man she had opposed for much of her career, the architect of numerous take-over-the-world plots that she had foiled so steadfastly, was a synthodrone, felled by a simple spray of soda pop. This doesn't bother our friend Ronald. He's cool with it. But Kimberly? Not so much. She vows to find out what happened and learn

Who Was Drew Lipsky?

Chapter 1 – Ye Olde Evil Lair

by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Ron usually gloried in the feeling of jetpack flying. Unlike the freefall of parachuting, which invariably caused Ron to pop his 'chute early, Ron enjoyed the control the jetpack afforded him. But the joy was gone now, replaced by trepidation.

Their current situation was beginning to wear on his longtime friend and soulmate, Kim.

"Wade", Kim barked into her Kimmunicator, "What do you have on this lair of Drakken's?"

"Automated laserweb defense field and aerobots.", Wade answered. "So watch out!"

"Hmphh! They better watch out for me!", Kim snapped, as she powerdives the pulsing lasers.

"Follow me, Ron!"

"S-sure! Right behind ya, KP!"

As Kim soars past the shifting lasers, an aerial ballet that the lasers knew not the choreography of and so were always a split second too late, Ron attempts to follow but does not quite have the same moves as Kim.

"Kim! I'm hit!", yelped Ron, as the lasers demolish one of his wings.

"Ron!", Kim yelled, as the flying aerobots surround her, guns locked on.

As the aerobots fire, Kim executes a perfect Immelmann (180 degree turn and roll), leaving the aerobots with no target - but themselves.

As the aerobots blow up, Kim races after her friend, avoiding the targeting lasers.

With only one wing, Ron quickly spirals downward. The spiraling, however, does prevent the lasers from zapping him again.

Kim grabs Ron by his arms and flies back up, dodging the laserfire. Mostly.

A stray blast clips Ron's other wing.

"Ron!", Kim exclaims. "They've locked onto your jetpack! Lose it!"

Ron's trepidation only grew.

"Uh, Kim, is this such a good idea?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay. There it is.", said Ron, loosening his jetpack restraints.

As the jetpack flies off, faster than Kim and Ron can move because of the greatly reduced weight, the lasers attempt to target it, aiming above Kim and Ron.

"And there it goes!", said Kim, exulting in the success of her plan.

"And there they go! My pants!", announced Ron, as his pants fall off.

The pants fall onto the laser, blocking it.

"Hey!", exclaimed Ron. "It worked!"

"Did you ever have any doubt?", asked Kim.

"Well, now that you mention it..."

Suddenly, the skies fill with aerobots.

"Uh.Oh", said a worried Ron.

"Hang on, Ron! I'll have to move fast!"

Just then the spent jetpack falls out of the sky.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

As Kim and Ron fly away from the aerobots, the discarded jetpack falls into their midst. Fire from the aerobots hits the jetpack, igniting a fiery explosion that demolishes the last of the aerobots.

The force of the explosion sends Kim and Ron tumbling into the mad scientist's lair.

"Oofff!", Ron utters, as he hits the floor hard. Kim, meanwhile, flips and lands on her feet.

"Rough landing, much? Kim, you could have hurt our naked mole rat buddy!" said a peeved Ron.

"Aw! I'm sorry, Rufus!", said Kim, as she kisses the naked mole rat.

"Awshucks!", cooed Rufus.

"Not to mention a pantsless Ron", added a wounded Ron.

"Don't be such a baby, Ron! We made it, didn't we?", said an agitated Kim.

"A baby? Kim, that was foolhardy! We could have..."

"But we didn't! Now please hush so I can scan the lair for traces of Drakken."

Ron stayed quiet, because for once he did not know what to say. He had never seen Kim like this before. So driven. Almost possessed. It worried him.

"What's the verdict, Wade? Picking up any traces of Drakken?", asked Kim of the supergenius on the screen of her Kimmunicator.

"I'm getting the same result as before, Kim! The same thing you and Global Justice found in all of Drakken's other lairs!", answered Wade. "That synthogoo mixed with human DNA that was left at the trial."

"Not again!", said an exasperated Kim. "I thought this time it'd be different since this is an older lair!"

"Mixing the synthogoo with human DNA was pretty ingenious. It fooled everyone. Well, unless you know what to look for. So this scheme must have been in the works for a long time", commented Wade.

"Wade, can you do a search on the earliest appearances of Drakken? Maybe it'll provide a clue. Meantime, Ron and I will check out the Lipsky home. There has to be something there!", said a frantic Kim.

"If it hasn't decomposed", offered Wade.

"Wade...", implored a weary Kim.

"I'll get right on it", said Wade, as he clicked off.

"Kim", asked a worried Ron, "When are you going to give this up? You're not going to find Drakken! No one's been able to find him after a worldwide search! He's gone, Kim!"

"You don't know that, Ron!", Kim argued. "He could be out there right now, laughing at us!"

"But he's not! Kim, that was Drakken at the trial! We saw him, talked to him! It was him! Even the court agreed it was him! He's over, Kim! He is so over!"

"Check the transcript, Ron! After he dismissed the case, the judge stipulated that if Drakken was found, the charges would be reinstated! So we have to find him so he can face justice!"

"The prosecutor put that in to cover himself, Kim! No one took it seriously! Think about it - if Drakken is found, any lawyer worth their salt would claim the synthodrone committed all the crooked acts! And Drakken would skate! So looking for him for that reason is pointless! He's gone, KP! Let it go!"

"I can't, Ron."

"Oh. Is this that guilt thing, again?"

"Ron, if you were my friend, you'd help me. Please."

He wanted to tell her no. That as her friend - and lover - he cared for her too much to let this crazy quest destroy her. But he couldn't. All he could manage to say was

"Of, of course, Kim! Always. I just want you to know this may be a big waste of time."

"I know. And thank you."

"No problemo."

As they hug, Ron thinks it's a very big problem, indeed. He can't escape the sinking feeling that something is seriously wrong. Wade only found traces of Ron's DNA on the ferretmobile. No big deal, according to Wade. Whoever moved it used gloves. Except no one saw anything. So who moved it? It wasn't him. Well, he was 99.9 sure it wasn't him, anyway. So somebody wanted this to happen. But who? And why? He wanted to forget the whole thing and move on, but Kim wouldn't let it go. He was afraid they wouldn't like the answers they found.

_Next:_

_Mrs. Lipsky!_

_More on the conspiracy!_

_And how does the Ferretmobile fit into all this?_


	2. Chapter 2 Mrs Lipsky

Who Was Drew Lipsky?

Chapter 2 - Mrs. Lipsky

by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

"Mrs. Lipsky? We'd like to know if you could spare a moment to talk about your son?", asked Kim, earnestly, as she stood in front of the Lipsky homestead.

"Oh, you're the one my Drewby was counseling that one Mother's Day!", enthused Mrs. Lipsky. "Come in! Come in!"

"Uh, Kim, what the? Counseling?", asked a perplexed Ron.

"Mrs. Lipsky thinks Dr. Drakken was a radio talk show host who counseled people on-air", answered Kim matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I see!", replied Ron. "So, was he able to help you?"

"Ron!", said an exasperated Kim.

"What?"

"Never mind! Just don't mention Drakken's supervillainy!", said Kim.

"Gotcha, KP!"

"Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable! Would you like some tea?", asked Mrs. Lipsky.

"That would be fine, Mrs. Lipsky", said Kim, who scanned the room with her Kimmunicator as soon as Mrs. Lipsky left.

"Oh! Do you have Chamomile? Or Earl Grey?", asked Ron, energetically.

"Ronnnnn!", said an annoyed Kim.

"Oh, you're right, Kim!", commented Ron. "Earl Grey makes me twitchy. Do you think she has any green tea?"

"Is Lipton okay? It's decaf!", announced Mrs. Lipsky, as she carried a pot and cups to Kim and Ron.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lipsky!", said Kim, reaching for her cup o' tea.

"How are you, dear? Was my Drewby able to help you?", asked a smiling Mrs. Lipsky.

"Oh. Yes. Dr. Drew was a big help that day. Ahem", answered Kim. "But I'm here to ask you about a different matter. You see, Dr. Drak - Drew - is missing. We were wondering if you might know where he is?"

"Oh my!", said a worried Mrs. Lipsky. "Did that bad Eddie get my Drewby in trouble again?"

"No. Not at all. We just need to find him right away. It's important, uh, for a story we're doing", replied a quick-witted Kim.

"You're reporters?" asked a skeptical Mrs. Lipsky.

"Not investigative. A human interest piece. People Drewby helped. And I wouldn't worry about Drew, Mrs. Lipsky. He probably went on vacation without telling his staff!", added a smiling Kim, recovering her composure.

"A long vacation", whispered Ron.

"Not now, Ron", whispered Kim back at him.

"Oh. I see. Well, he could be impulsive", said Mrs. Lipsky. "But I haven't seen him in quite a while. He's always so busy with his radio show and helping people!"

"If you don't mind, could we take a look around?", asked Kim. "Get a sense of who he was, ah, is."

"Of course! Help yourself!", replied the amiablel Mrs. Lipsky.

"Where was Drew's room?" asked Kim.

"Upstairs, second on the right, dearie!", answered Mrs. Lipsky.

"Thank you! Come on, Ron!", said Kim.

"I wasn't getting any usable readings downstairs", said Kim, as she scanned Drew/Drakken's room.

"I wouldn't want to, either! Look at what he was up to as a kid!", said Ron, pointing to the Ramp of Doom, a hotwheels set with a male action figure strapped to a car at the top of an incline. "He was always el twisto!"

"Not a newsflash!", said Kim, as she continued scanning. "Ron, don't touch that..."

But Ron did touch it. The mini deathcar raced down the track, looped the loop through spinning blades of mutilation, then launched into space as lasers ensured the little man met a fiery end.

"Ron! Watch out!", Kim yelled.

"I got it, KP!", exclaimed Ron, as he tossed his backpack onto the lasers to snuff them out.

Just then, Mrs. Lipsky was at the door.

"I've got cookies!", said Mrs. Lipsky, as the contents of Ron's backpack spilled onto the floor in front of her. "Oh my!"

"Sorry, Mrs. L! Little accident", said Ron, sheepishly. "I'll pick it up."

As Ron gathered up the items, one particular thing caught Kim's eye.

"Ron, what are you doing with THAT?", asked Kim, harshly.

"Oh, this? It's important, Kim! It's uh...", answered Ron, nervously eyeing Mrs. Lipsky standing next to him.

"It's a ferretmobile! My Drewby had one just like it!", boasted Mrs. Lipsky. "Well, not just like it. His was much larger!"

" 'Drewby' had a fearless ferretmobile?" queried an incredulous Kim.

"Oh yes! He loved that little car! He'd drive it all over the neighborhood! I wonder whatever happened to it? I suppose it doesn't matter now", said Mrs. Lipsky.

"I see. Thanks for your time, Mrs. Lipsky", said Kim. "Let's go, Ron!"

"I hope this was helpful in your search for my Drewby!", said a concerned Mrs. Lipsky.

"Yes. Of course. Thank you again, ma'am", said Kim, politely.

"You'll find him, then?", asked a worried Mrs. Lipsky.

" We'll do all we can to find your son, Drew, Mrs. Lipsky", vowed Kim. "You have my word on that! So don't worry."

"Kim...!", interjected Ron.

"Not now, Ron!", uttered Kim. "We have to go now, Mrs. Lipsky. Take care!"

"Oh, um, why don't you keep that collectible edition ferretmobile that they only made 300 of, Mrs. Lipsky? We were going to give it to 'Drew' anyway. You could hold it for him?", offered Ron.

"Oh! Thank you! I'm sure he'll love it! Bye!", added Mrs. Lipsky, waving.

"Bye!", said both Kim and Ron as they exited the home Drew Lipsky grew up in.

"How could you say that, Kim?", asked a peeved Ron.

"We'll find Drew, Mrs. Lipsky!", said Ron in a girlish voice.

"I only promised to try, Ron! Nothing wrong with that! I had to tell her something!", said a ticked off Kim.

"You may want to try the truth next time!", countered Ron.

"Don't start. Just. Don't", continued Kim. "And what's with you and that thing? Hasn't it caused enough trouble?"

"That 'thing' was evidence, KP!", said Ron, authoritatively. "That's why I held onto it!"

"Is that why you let Mrs. Lipsky keep it?", asked Kim.

"It, I felt bad for her, okay?", answered Ron.

"And here I thought I was the one with the guilt issues!", jeered Kim.

"It's not guilt!" clarified Ron. "It wasn't like that."

"It wasn't much in the way of evidence, either!", added Kim. "Except of you, maybe! Yours were the only prints on it, Ron!"

"Oh, so I did it?", said a sarcastic Ron. "That's it, Kim! You figured it out! I did everything! Can we go home now?"

"Don't be silly, Ron!", Kim reasoned. "You didn't even..."

Just then Kim, through the corner of her eye, sees a blur move in front of them.

"Didn't even what, Kim?", asked Ron.

"Did you see that?", asked a puzzled Kim.

"What?", asked a clueless Ron.

"Something just moved, very fast, right over there!", said Kim, pointing.

"Well, there's nothing over there now, Kim!" exclaimed Ron. "Are you sure you're not seeing things? Stress does things to the mind, you know."

"I'm not seeing things, Ron! Well, I am, but, and I know there's nothing over there now!", said an exasperated Kim. "Oh, forget it! Let's get out of here! We still have another person to see."

"Who?", inquired Ron.

"Motor Ed."

_Next:_

_Motor Ed!_

_And more on Drew's past._

_Seriously!_

Notes

In "Rewriting History", the Ramp of Doom is in the attic. But for the sake of the story, I placed it in Drew's old bedroom and altered it slightly. Although, since Kim and Ron 'dreamed' the events of that episode, it's possible they never happened.


	3. Chapter 3 Motor Ed

Who Was Drew Lipsky?

Chapter 3 - Motor Ed

by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

Later, at the Middleton Correctional facility.

"Thanks for seeing us on such short notice, Warden!", said Kim, cheerfully.

"No problem, Kim, after the way you stopped that prison riot!", said the Warden.

"I just tossed a few cartons of smokes out of a helicopter and into the prison yard to distract the inmates long enough for your men to round them up! No big!", said a confident Kim.

"Here you go, Miss Possible!", offered the Warden, as he motioned to the man behind the glass. "One Edward Bartholomew Lipsky!"

"Thank you, sir!", Kim responded.

"Well, Red! To what do I owe the pleasure?", joked Motor Ed into the phone.

"We're not here for you, Ed!", Kim barked into the phone in reply. "Where's Drakken?"

"You're asking me?", said an increduous Motor Ed. "You're the one that pulled a Wicked Witch on him! That was harsh, Red! Seriously!"

"We didn't...! Where is he, Ed?", asked Kim angrily.

"I have no idea!", said an annoyed Motor Ed. "As far as I know, he's gone!"

"You expect me to believe that? That Drakken was a synthodrone and now he's gone, 'poof', just like that?", said Kim, her voice rising.

"Whatever, Red! I guess denial isn't only a river near a lot of sand and triangular thingies", replied Ed.

"So true", offered Ron.

"Shush, Ron", said Kim. "So you know nothing? Even if it means you could plea bargain for a lighter sentence?"

"Hey, I wish I knew something! Seriously", offered Ed. "But he didn't exactly keep me 'in the loop' about his present activities."

"This is pointless! Let's go, Ron!", said Kim determinedly as she got up to leave.

"I mainly hung around Drew back in the day", explained Motor Ed.

"You...", said Kim as she stopped short and turned around. "What do you know about a ferretmobile?"

"Hmmm. I once did a custom job for a Mr. South - or was it West?", pondered Ed.

"I meant Drakken and a ferretmobile!", demanded Kim.

"Oh yeah! I remember that! He sure loved that car!", replied Ed. "Odd thing about that, though. It wasn't a ferretmobile at first."

"How so?", asked Kim.

"Well, Red, you didn't have NASCAR baby booties or Car Wars swimmin' pools back then", said Motor Ed. "Nobody did. You couldn't buy that stuff."

"You mean Star Wars?", corrected Ron.

"Whatever, blond-whoever you are guy", added Ed. "It was a regular riding car - and then it was stolen."

"So Drakken's a victim of crime!", interjected Ron. "That explains a lot!"

"No, no, dude! Little kids aren't crime victims! They forget that stuff. 'Specially if the thing's there one day and gone the next! Some neighborhood kids took it. We got it back, and could have returned it to little Drew as it was, but..."

"Yes?", asked Kim, expectantly.

"You'll help me out? Seriously?", queried Ed.

"Yes, Ed. Now please go on", continued Kim.

"Okay, his parents had it re-done as a ferretmobile. I wanted to totally trick it out but they nixed that idea! It would have been awesome! Ner ner nerrrrr!", yelped Motor Ed as he wildly strummed an air guitar.

"I forget why they did that", added Ed. "Something about life, living..."

"Love", said Kim as she completed the thought. "They did it because they loved him."

"Yeah! That's it! Drew sure was happy that day! And no wonder. Heck, no one's ever done anything that nice for me! If they had, I probably wouldn't be here!", said a pensive Ed.

_Pause_

"On second thought - Nah!", continued Ed.

"Anything else you can remember?", inquired Kim.

"He was always playing 'Fearles Ferret' after that", replied Ed. "He was the Ferret. I was the White Stripe. I totally rocked with my mini freak flag!"

"Thank you, Ed", said Kim.

"So you'll get my sentence reduced?", implored Motor Ed.

"We'll see what we can do, Ed", Kim tersely answered.

"Aw, Red, don't be harsh! Seriously!", said a wounded Ed.

"I said we'll do what we can", replied a calm Kim. "Seriously."

"You're going to help that guy?", asked Ron as they left the prison. "Based on that?"

"It's not just that, Ron", said Kim. "I found traces of that Drakken synthogoo in his bedroom. That means Drakken was there in the past few years and could have set up that whole 'Ramp of Doom' then. Not when he was a kid."

"What are you saying, Kim?", Ron eagerly inquired.

"I'm saying Drew Lipsky could have been a far different person than we believed him to be."

_Next:  
The Fearless Ferret himself - Mr. Timothy North!_

_(It's time for some comic relief!)_

Notes

Young Drew and his ferretmobile is based on a true story (and is not from an old movie). Just in case you were wondering.

Eddy Lipsky's middle name isn't given in the series, but as he is the 'black sheep' of the family, he could be named for that old reprobate from "Rewriting History", Bartholomew Lipsky.


	4. Chapter 4 The Fearless Ferret

Who Was Drew Lipsky?

Chapter 4 - Timothy North, _The Fearless Ferret_

by Shawn Q. Evans

Kim Possible and related characters copyright Walt Disney Co.

"Kim, you can't believe Motor Ed's story!", exclaimed Ron. "He'll say anything to get out of prison! "

"Really?", questioned Kim. "Then I suppose Mrs. Lipsky is lying, too?"

"I, I don't know", replied Ron. "But she's not the best witness, either. I mean, she doesn't even see anything wrong with her 'Drewby' being blue!"

"There's an easy way to check, Ron", offered Kim. "Call your friend, Mr. North. He probably has an old fanclub list. Now please excuse me. I have to talk to Wade."

"Okay. Sure. Why not?", said Ron, throwing up his hands.

(The following is a transcript of Ron's and Mr. Timothy North's telephone conversation):

_RS: Hello, Mr. North?_

_TN: Who's this?_

_RS: Ron Stoppable. Remember, I was the 'new' Fearless Ferret?_

_TN: Oh, yes, I remember that young man. Very nice, and he did try. Too bad it didn't work out. If you ask me, he really didn't have the skills._

_RS: No, no, it's me! Ron Stoppable! Calling you!_

_TN: Oh, oh! Ronald! Hi! What a coincidence! I was just talking to someone about you! How have you been?_

_RS: Okay. I have to ask you about your Ferret fanclub. Do you remember a fan named Drew Lipsky?_

_TN: Lipsky, Lipsky, where have I heard that? No, that was one of Ferretgirl's fans. The photos he would send, you would not believe! He would use the hair on his head to…_

_RS: Mr. North, please!_

_TN: Oh yes! I remember now. There was a Lipsky who asked for the full specs of the ferretmobile and my other ferret fighting devices. Said he wanted to build his own! Kids! Does that help?_

_RS: Maybe. Thanks._

_TN: Oh, Ronald, while I have you on the line, I'm doing an appearance at the boat show and I'd love to have my crimefighting partner there!_

_RS: Well, I, I'm kind of busy, Mr. North._

_TN: Oh, don't pull a 'Bert' on me! I'll make it worth your while!_

_RS: It's not that. I just can't._

_TN: Don't stick me with the agency! Last time, they sent a guy who smelled like catfur. WET catfur!_

_RS: Sorry, Mr. North. Really._

_TN: I understand. Hey, how's your old Wonder Weasel?_

_RS: Rufus? He's great._

_TN: Rufus? That's right. Hey, I did a Smarty Mart Grand Opening and saw a Vote for Rufus poster in the pet department. Is he running for anything?_

_RS: Really? Hold on, I'll ask him._

_(Unintelligible)_

_RS: He says 'Notnow'._

_TN: Oh. Okay. Are you sure I can't interest you in attending an appearance?_

_RS: Mr.North…_

_TN: Chicks dig the Ferret! Okay, I haven't found any who do, but there's bound to be one someday! Hey, did I hear right? Jimmy Blamhammer wanted to do a movie based on you and your friend?_

_RS: Uh, I really have to go, Mr.North._

_TN: Could you tell him I was voted Best New Face 1967. Well, okay, I was nominated. Okay, I was 9th. But that's still something, right?And I still have my acting chops! "What do you do for a living, Mr. Cain?" "I kill people,Mrs. Smith." I still got it! Huh? What do you think? Hello? Hello? Guess it's just you and me, Wonder Weasel! Help me rehearse my new lines? It's Mayor West on The Catman. Or is it Mayor Grange on In A Family Way? I hope I didn't mix those two up again._

"So, Ron, how'd it go?", inquired Kim.

"Yeah, okay, so I guess Drew was a Fearless Ferret fan", answered Ron. "How about you? What'd you find out from Wade?"

"Great news!", enthused Kim. "Wade found Drakken's old storage unit!"

_Next:  
Kim finds Drew's old storage locker - and more on the mystery!_

_But who's watching Kim and Ron?_

Notes:

Lots of fun with Adam West. Adam was, of course, Batman on the 60s TV show, which was the inspiration for the _Fearless Ferret_. Mr. West tried to change his image in 1969's _The Girl Who Knew Too Much_ by playing Johnny Cain, a nigtclub owner and former freelance adventurer who is forced out of retirement when a crome syndicate boss is murdered in his nightclub and investigations lead into unexpected areas. That's where the "I kill people' quote comes from. And he was 9th 'Best New Face'. But he couldn't shake the whole Batman thing, and not only did he voice the Ferret, he also did Catman on _Fairly Oddparents_ and the Gray Ghost on _Batman The Animated Series_. He now plays Mayor Adam West on _Family Guy_ and Mayor Grange on _The Batman_. After Ron hangs up, I imagine Mr. North talking to a stuffed Wonder Weasel he kept from the TV show. And the 'Bert' reference is to Burt Ward, who played Robin and for a long time afterward wanted nothing to do with the whole Batman thing, but came back in the 2003 TV movie _Return To The Batcave_. Which also starred Jason Marsden, who played Felix on Kim Possible and who was best man at Will Friedle's wedding. (Will plays Ron, of course, and also was the future Batman on _Batman Beyond_). There's no getting away from the Batman thing.

Jimmy Blamhammer is the movie director who wanted to do a Kim Possible movie in _And The Molerat Will Be CGI_.

There's more to come with Rufus. But no sinister schemes.


End file.
